Lost
by Dan Inverse
Summary: When Ryouga was completly lost in life, he was given a second life and...(A Slayer crossover!) *Chapter 1 up*
1. Lsama game

Disclaimer:  
  
Nope I don't owned anything of this story or characters, heck even this plot might be someone idea if I am not too careful.  
  
**  
  
Dan Inverse not so proudly present  
  
A Slayer and Ranma cross  
  
Lost  
  
---------------------  
  
Lost 01 - A new life.  
  
---------------------  
  
**  
  
Warning:  
  
1) A bit Akari bashing!!! (P.S: I like that girl too but this is only for the sake of the story!)  
  
2) Very Lousy grammar control so please go by the story flow.  
  
3) The story timeline is after the failed wedding. (Damn I just love to start from there)  
  
**  
  
*Nothing, nothing was left in this world for me! * As the bandanna boy mopping his way though the street not even bother to asked where he is anymore. A trail of tears was found on the forever-lost boy as he remembers.  
  
Flash Back  
  
He was happy, who would have know after everything Ranma do to him. The pigtail martial artist actually gave up his latest chance to be a full man and let him used the Spring of Drown Man first. *Maybe Ranma aren't so bad after all, I think I would apologize to him after I see him next." The bandanna boy silently promised as he grins even wider knowing that he was a full man again. With the help of his dog he will reach Akari house and propose to her, which will make him the happiest man on earth.  
  
"Ryouga-kun, Is that you?" as a familiar sweet caring voice was heard that nearly causes him to melt on the spot.  
  
"Akari." Ryouga began to feel his eyes became moist as he walked toward his fiancée.  
  
"Ryouga-kun I am so glad you are finally here! Come lets tried out this outfit for P-chan!" As the raven hair girl pull out a small shirt out of nowhere that mean for little piglet.  
  
Ryouga felt a bit touch for his fiancée concern toward his cursed form, *Hmm.since I am at it might as well do it with style. * With that in mind the bandanna boy pulled Akari closer to his as he meet her in eye contact level. "Akari, I need to tell you this."  
  
"What is it Ryouga-kun?" asked Akari as she stare at Ryouga with watery big blue eyes.  
  
Ryouga grin as he opened his canteen and pour the cold water on himself while carefully not to wet his fiancée. ".is this!" He smiled happily as he saw the shock expression on Akari. "Aren't you happy I am finally cured?"  
  
"R-Ryouga-kun! I-I doesn't know what to said? I guess our engagement was off then."  
  
"Huh? W-What did you mean by that Akari?" asked the obviously surprise Ryouga.  
  
"I mean since you no longer turn into a pig I cannot married you!"  
  
"B-but why? I beat the sumo pig didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, but the second ritual was to be cursed by the Spring of Drown Pig that my family owned which I never told you since you already have the cursed. But now after you are cure I am no longer honor bond to marry you."  
  
End Flash Back  
  
===========  
  
*God if you are really up there could you give me a sign? * Suddenly the bandanna boy notices unconsciously he reach a cliff site, he smile in a sad way, "so this is actually my answer? Well I guess it fits for someone like me." With that in mind the bandanna boy pull down his bandanna as he leaned over the edge of the cliff and allowed himself to fall. Ironically at the ending point of his life he actually felt a sorry and regret for always attacking the pigtail boy. However it didn't matter for now or shall he say nothing mattered anymore where darkness ceases his consciousness.  
  
**  
  
When he regain his conscious he felt oddly restrain, as if he was been stuff into a jar. Without thinking he stretch his hand and bear the limited environment. As light seems to pour into his eyes as he felt a sight irritate, to his surprise he found a few odd things about himself, firstly he has golden skin, secondly there was two golden lizards like creature like him standing in front of him smiling at least he think they smile, they pull him up without effort as the golden lizard with a pink bow on her tail speaks, "Look darling ain our little baby look cute?"  
  
The mustard dragon just look at Ryouga as if he was searching for something finally he sighed, "It is a girl again."  
  
*Girl? What the heck that fucking asshole talking about? * As Ryouga tried to protest but fail since he was still too weak to do anything.  
  
"Darling don't feel so bad, now what should we name this cute little thing?"  
  
"Filia, Filia ul Copt."  
  
**  
  
TBC  
  
Author notes:  
  
I always wonder why there is always only Ranma's act as Hero or Heroine in all the Fanfic stories while there is only a selected few place Ryouga or others as the main attraction? So with that in mind I set this story out just for the fun of it! Just for your information this is a one shot for my entertainment BUT I might continue if there is reader *hint* *hint* if not it will just stay as one shot! 


	2. Default Chapter

Up in the higher realm or rather the Sea of Chaos, two deities was dueling in a game of stripe poker one was taking the form of a unearthly beautiful blonde hair female wearing a simple, semi-transparent robe with her golden bangs covered her eyes. Another deity took the form of a blue hair man, wearing only his boxer currently due to the fact he keeps on losing. The two deities was none other than Lord of Nightmare or rather L-sama in a more respectful way. She was currently playing with her 'son' Ceiphied who was now smiling in confidents after his last match. The game they were playing was simple if Ceiphied lose he will take off one of his cloths, other wise L-sama would spare one mortal from her jokes since for some odd reason Ceiphied refuse to let L-sama take off any of her cloths.  
  
"Getting confidents kid?"  
  
"You bet mother, I will beat you this time to stop you from hurting another mortal." He shows his hand, which is four aces and a King, "Full house!"  
  
"Oh My!" She said, in a deep breathy gasp that her son had gain a full house after all these time, well not that she don't really enjoy the mighty flare dragon Ceiphied wearing boxer only but still a damn full house. "Damn, what could I have to beat such wonderful hand." She paused then grins in a way causing the dragon god very nervous, "All I need is a little thingy call Royal flush! Sorry kiddo you lose again!" With that she snapped her finger and her second victim.*ehem * subject was target.  
  
** Dan Inverse present A Slayer and Ranma crossover Lost  
  
** Deep inside the Forest of Fire, there is a young blonde hair girl dress in a red silk cloths with a matching black kung fu pants was doing her daily kata or so she say, she was Filia Ul Copt. She went on and on to various kata she recall and some she created herself until she finally collapses out of exhaustion. She lay down the beautiful green around her as she enjoyed the calm and peaceful aura around the forest.  
  
"Man, no wonder all the people think you are weird Filia-chan!" This voice has causes the dragon girl jump to her feet as she come face to face with a green eyes boy who look remarkable similar to herself.  
  
She felt annoyed but still out of habit she reply, "What is it this time Valler?"  
  
"Well, mom say your punishment is going to extending again if you still not willing to choose your fiancée."  
  
"Go ahead and extend for a few more centaury she like! You can go back and tell her that I will not marry to any being with something in between of their leg!"  
  
"You mean you will married something that doesn't?" The younger boy asked with muse.  
  
"Shut up Vallar, that is not my point!" Filia roll her eyes as she stand up and continue her kata.  
  
"Ok, ok, hmmm . . . Filia-chan, I wonder . . . do you still practice your divine magic?"  
  
Filia roll her eyes and give the 'are you stupid or got hit by the head' look to her little brother, "Of course I still practice divine magic! You know I happened to be the next Miko for Fire Dragon King. Why did you want to know?"  
  
"Well, recently I overhead father say that they have found a powerful artifact, however the artifact also was seal up by some strange magic, so I kind of wonder if we could try breaking the seal first and maybe we can have a look on the artifact first?"  
  
"What for? And did you forget that mom say if I cannot leave this forest she will force me to marry the first guy I meet." Filia snorted in disgust at her match making crazy mother.  
  
"But nothing will happened it we didn't get caught first right sis?"  
  
"Right! Now go and bug thirteen or someone else. Unlike you I have a tight training schedule!"  
  
*Rats! Oh well, better start my plan B. * "I see . . . I guess all those time you just lie to me that you will help me must be all lies." To emphasize his point, Valler dramatically drop to his knees and cry.  
  
Filia sweat drops a bit as she look at her mother so call manly son weeping like a girl. However she can't really blame her mother since she only has one son after fourteen daughters. The dragon maiden sighed as she asked her little brother in a tired tone, "Valler, what does this damn artifact got to do with my promised?"  
  
"Well *sob* I kind of have a bet with my friends that I will unlock the secret of the artifact before the elder . . . So sis will you help me?" The young dragon pled with his cutest puppy dog eyes.  
  
**  
  
"Damn I can't believe I still fall for that damn puppy dog eyes." Cursed the blonde dragon maiden as stump into the holy shine that she haven't set foot on since she refused the fiancée her mother set up for her.  
  
"Shhh.sis will you lower down your voice?" Hiss the younger Ul Copt. "There is the artifact." As they reach the end of the hall, Valler stop and point at the tons of shields and seals that protect the artifact from unauthorized people. However Filia Ul Copt was no ordinary dragon, she was what people had call genius in the art. She had master nearly all the spells in Divine magic with just two years of training in magic. At the age of ten she had beat up all the elite dragon warriors with a strange art she call it martial art and the strange life energy manipulation of hers. Than at the age of 12, though her owned private research she had discovered a new source of power, a power that draw energy from something beyond Light and Darkness, it was a power that she call as Chaos Magic, however she seal up all those spell since she basically destroy a good portion of the island she stay during that time. Later at the age of 14 she had been appointed as the next Miko of Fire Dragon King if the current Miko decide to retire. But right after the immediate appointed ceremony, her mother decide that Filia was old enough to get a fiancée, however Filia flat out refuse causes her mother to renown her from the family until she choose her fiancée. So from that day onward till now at the age of sixteen she was staying in the Forest of Fire. As a conclusion, for others the seals might be impossible to break without risking a few days, but for her, all she need is a few hours and the seals were broken.  
  
After she breaks up all those shields, she finally managed to get a good look at the so call powerful artifact. It was a small plate with a mirror that glows with strange green light in the middle of it. Beside the mirror that is some strange looking symbols that looks like . . . Chinese?  
  
"Sis, are you alright? You look as if you have seen a ghost?"  
  
"Those words on the plate . . . I think I can understand it."  
  
"Great than what does it say?"  
  
"Hmm . . . it means that all those who know these words shall be trail for L-sama amusement?" As she finished the sentence, the Miko in training feel abnormal Chaos energy arise, without hesitate she kick her little brother away as she been sucked into the mirror and send toward the place where L- sama had set the trail for her.  
  
**  
  
Back to sea of Chaos, L-sama was watching the young gold dragon suck into the little toy she had placed. She put on a mischief smile, "Soon, the cycle will complete." However before she could continue her dramatic speech, she was interrupted by a gentle voice, "Mother, Could we have our cloths back?"  
  
She turn and look at her naked sons Ceiphied and Shabranigdo who is trying very hard on covering their important parts while glaring at their eternal rivals, enemy and siblings, "Well, I guess you can, but only after I get my camera and take a few photo shots, after all it isn't everyday I can get a good look on my manly sons naked body?" The Dragon god and Demon King groan  
  
TBC  
  
Author Notes: First and foremost I need to thank those who review ^-^ this chapter will never come out if there isn't any reviews THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Now I got a second vote I was hoping someone could give some suggestion, I wonder should I place this story take place it the Ranma universe or should  
  
I place it back to Slayer world? It the option is second I will change this story category to Slayer there since it will not connected anymore to Ranma universe.  
  
The plot:  
  
Ranma Universe: Filia (Ryouga) will be send back to Nerima where Ranma and friends are facing a horde of monster that used magic * hint* *hint * ^-^  
  
Slayer Universe: Filia (Ryouga) will be send toward the inner sub continent before it was seal where Filia will meet the legendary First Inverse. 


	3. Reunion

Normally Ceiphied or rather Kami-sama was one of the most clam individual in the universe, but today he was suspires not to mention piss. The troublemaker that makes his life hell was none other than his creator and mother L-sama. He was so piss that he forgets his normal greeting toward his mother as he slams the thick report in front of her mother desk.  
  
"Mother what is the meaning of sending that girl 'there'?"  
  
"Well, Cei-chan the reason would be a secret." L-sama blinks and stares at her son innocently.  
  
"But . . . Mother this is . . ."  
  
"The answer is a secret and shut up!" With a snap the Lord of all throw her son out from her camber. She sat back as she continued her entertainment Eer. observation the place she had send Ryouga-Filia to. "Hmm, I wonder?"  
  
** Dan Inverse present A Slayer and Ranma crossover Lost  
  
**  
  
"Damn it, why don't you stay death." Yelled Ranma in frustration as the doll like monster keep coming back no matter how they had tore it to pieces.  
  
"Why, it is fun of course, every time I come back you felt more hopeless to defeat me, and that make a Mazoku very happy you know." The monster turn his attention toward the doll he keep playing with and asked it, "Am I right? Dorothy-chan."  
  
"Why you . . ." He was cut off when the demon narrow his eyes, killing aura that Ranma had never felt before was release by the demon.  
  
"Although I must say I am very impress to meet a foolish human who dare to fight Mazoku even knowing he will lose, this prove to be very entertaining but I need to kill that bitch behind of you before she give birth to something we 'might' dislike so sorry kiddo you are going down." The Mazuko yawn as it launches itself toward the pigtail martial artist.  
  
"Fireball!" Like the namesake a ball of fire slam on the Mazoku right side, sending it toward the wall. The Mazoku stood up angrily as he search around, to his surprise he found a blond girl in an odd getup slowly land beside the pigtail boy. Without even the need of using his mystical sense, the Mazoku could tell that the blond was using wind element as shield around her. *The girl is controlling the elements? *  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The blond hair girl grin from ear to ear, "Well, I am someone that will kick your ass."  
  
"Ha, just because you can channel some elements doesn't mean you are a match for my."  
  
"Elmekia Flame" The next thing he knows he hear a bright light ram over him. The Mazoku just smirk as he took the blow. "Ha, you expect to defeat me with a lousy spell like that"  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Huh?" The Mazoku look behind and found out that the Elmekia Flame was aiming his doll all the time, "Shit! Nooooo!" As the doll burn the Mazoku follow quickly, before he dies he asked the blond, "Who are you? How come you know my secret?"  
  
"Well, I am a gold dragon, so does that answer your question?"  
  
"G-gold dragon? That means you are." Before he could finish the flame finally consume him completely.  
  
"Err.Ms. Although I hate to admit, but thanks for helping us out." Ranma rub his back nervously, obvious tribute to his shyness over beautiful girls. However to his surprise the blond hair girl just wide her eyes in surprise before she began her fit of giggles.  
  
After a while when the girl does not stop, the pigtail youth grow irritate. "Hey, what is so funny?"  
  
"It is you Ranma, I never knew you will actually admit your need help."  
  
"Huh, how come you know my name? Who are you? You ain't another fiancée ain't cha?"  
  
"No, you dope, it is me, Ryouga."  
  
And then it seemed the floor gave way beneath Ranma's feet.  
  
**  
  
Ranma felt a cold dampness on his forehead. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw three figures looking over him. As his eyes focused, he could make out the figures to be Kasumi who is also now Dr. Kasumi, Nabiki and finally Akane. Suddenly he found it to be really funny as he laugh, this action had causes the girls around him nervous.  
  
"Err.Ranma why are laughing?" Nabiki asked carefully incase something is wrong with Ranma. "You didn't get hit on the head too much didn't you?"  
  
"I am sorry Nabiki, it is just well plain stupid dream!" said Ranma with no small amount of relief.  
  
His commend had causes Nabiki raise an eyebrow but she make no commend instate Akane who can't suppress her curiosity asked "Ranma what you mean dream?"  
  
"Well, I dream that I run into a pregnant Herb today and being chase by a demon who cannot die. Than just as I going to be beaten, a blond chick show up and shooting Ki blast on the monster's weakness and beat it, the most ridiculous of all is the chick claim she was my buddy Ryouga that die six years ago." With that he chuckle a few more, but when he received no response from his three best friends after his mother break all the engagements, as typical Ranma, he get nervous. "Please don't you tell me I am not dreaming all these?"  
  
Surprisingly the Tendo girls nod together than they look at the direction behind him. Ranma slowly turn his head and face-to-face with the same blond girl slowly submerge behind him. She smile sweetly, a bit too sweet for Ranma test "Hi, blonde chick huh?"  
  
Ranma blink, and blink. Than he stood up and do the only rational test he could think of. He went toward Filia with a cup of hot coffee that come out of nowhere as he pours it on Filia. When Filia did not change he smile, "Aha! Now I get you, you defiantly are not Ryouga. You don't have a jusenkyo curse."  
  
To Ranma surprise, Filia frown and in a flash a fist made it way towards the pigtail martial artist face head. "Saotome that was the last offence, you now how hard for me to bath and I just only took my bath!" She power up her Ki and dry herself up. "I don't change because this is my true form in human guise. In short I had die and reborn, due to some sick humor someone up there, I was send here." As she began to explain her new life to the Nerima's people.  
  
**  
  
In a dimension where all darkness was seal, the Lord of Darkness looked at his minion with his trademark ruby eyes. After the minion finished their reports, he raises an eyebrow. "What you mean Doll is dead?"  
  
"I am not sure, but someone seems to harness powerful spirit magic destroy him."  
  
"Magic? That also didn't explain Doll defeat, though our research the human could harness low level spirit spells like sleep and lightning."  
  
"I-I don't know, Doll said he don't need any reinforcement to kill the young half dragon Queen who bares Ceiphied in her womb."  
  
"Silent! I don't want to hear excuse, I still need a few more months before I could completely destroy mother's seals, and I don't want anything with name start with C standing in my way to return everything back to nothingness. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*That is all for now.*  
  
Author note: Well it had been quite sometimes I guess since I update this fic, but hey! I had try but somehow not much people motivate me to post this up.so please review it helps much to speed up the story update rate. Next what else of course the training!! (Which I know sucks but please bear with me!) 


End file.
